Cold Shower
by Lara Knight
Summary: Chloe decided she was done waiting for Beca to decide whether or not she was going to take this risk or not. She quickly leaned in and kissed the younger girl. She heard a small sound of resistance that disappeared when she ran her tongue along Beca's lower lip. The brunette reacted immediately hooking her leg around Chloe's waist...


**Cold shower**

Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. That's all poor Beca Mitchell could think about the gorgeous red head that invaded her privacy and personal space. She should have found it rude or strange, maybe even mad that Chloe had seen her naked but she didn't.

**25 Minutes earlier….**

Maybe it was because she also saw Chloe completely nude even though she tried not to, but how could she not? She was just there, baring everything with confidence. She tried to stay still and focus on Chloe's face so her eyes didn't wonder too much. She had fierce red head with soft light blue eyes which were a strange combination but it worked. Focus on her face, Beca come on, you can do it. She tried not to hold eye contact afraid of what her eyes could say. Chloe didn't seem to have the same priorities letting her eyes roam freely over Beca's body as she tried to hide in the corner of the stall.

"Sing it for me." Was the first thing Beca really comprehended in the whole conversation.

"What? No." She answered realising her was holding eye contact again her eyes found Chloe's lips. Bad move Beca.

"Ha. Maybe you would want to do something else with our mouths" She suggested with a wink, taking a step closer to Beca who was now most defiantly cornered with no way out.

"Huh? What?" Beca stuttered surprised how fast this conversation was moving.

"You heard me. " Chloe moved in a little more so they were now as close as possible without touching.

Alarm bells were going off in Beca's head. Her brain screamed –Get out of here, Beca! You're not gay! You do NOT want to kiss this girl, not even the slightest. Leave now. And stop looking at her lips already! You're going to look away….NOW….-

But she didn't.

While Beca had an internal brain VS body argument Chloe had moved in closer how is that possible? Does this girl know nothing about personal space?

Chloe decided she was done waiting for Beca to decide whether or not she was going to take this risk or not. She quickly leaned in and kissed the younger girl. She heard a small sound of resistance that disappeared when she ran her tongue along Beca's lower lip. The brunette reacted immediately hooking her leg around Chloe's waist, enlaced her fingers into Chloe's red locks which earned a moan from Chloe's lips.

Beca could only imagine what they looked like at that point. Dark, very dark eyes, messy hair and moaning into each other's mouths while completely naked, that boy must have had a nice view.

"That's so hot!" He sounded so excited that's the second Beca stopped, Chloe on the other hand was more interested in exploring every possible part of Beca's mouth and didn't notice the young man that she had previously had plans with. Beca found Chloe's devil-like tongue way to distracting for around 2 minutes she inertly forgot there was someone watching them. A bite to the neck was all it took to bring the desire-ridden teen to come crashing back to earth, the bite that no doubt would leave a mark she would have to explain to people tomorrow.

"Chloe!" her voice rasped.

"Mmm?" Chloe questioned against her neck now coming to realize that Beca had frozen.

"Him….He is here…." She somehow managed to string along an understandable sentence.

"Ohh…Rick…Hi…." Chloe mumbled a little uncomfortable.

"Don't let me stop you." He smiled and since he was also naked both Beca and Chloe could tell how much he was enjoying the show.

"Ummm…Im gonna go." Chloe beamed bouncing back to her normal self.

Beca stayed in the corner of the shower, trying to make sense of the last few magical minutes.

"Okay…Umm…bye." Beca still confused.

"Oh…and Beca?" Chloe poked her head back into the stall.

"Yeah?"

"My room, 9." Chloe added with a wink before she was gone leaving Beca to her shower. And now she needed it, a very cold shower.

* * *

Not my best stuff but I just love that movie so much I had to give it a try.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
